Lost at Sea
by percabethlives4ever
Summary: We never learned how Percy disappeared. What happened? How did the campers react? This is how I think it happened. Oneshot. Nominee for The Phoenix Awards Round 10 Best Romance.


**Summary:**_We never learned how Percy disappeared. What happened? How did the campers react? This is how I think happened. Oneshot._

**Hello! I have made another one shot, no idea why, just felt like it. If you didn't read the summary this is about Percy disappearing. I know other people have written stories like this but I just wanted to write how I imagined it. Enjoy! **

Lost at Sea

It was a nice summer day at Camp Half Blood. Birds were chirping, campers were sword fighting, they were going to play Capture the Flag later that day… it was just perfect.

Annabeth and Percy were sitting on the beach enjoying the nice weather. For once they weren't worrying about quests or war or anything like that. They were just acting like normal teenagers. Or normal _demigod_ teenagers.

"How many pranks do you think the Stolls have played since they came to camp?" Percy asked looking over at Annabeth.

Annabeth laughed, "What kind of question is that, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy shrugged. "I'm just curious," he said. He poked her in the side, "Now answer it."

He actually was curious but that wasn't the whole reason he asked. He just loved hearing Annabeth laugh; it was a beautiful sound that could always bring a smile to his face. He wished she would laugh more often.

"I have no idea Percy," Annabeth said. "If you're that curious, why don't you go and ask them yourself?"

"Okay," Percy said standing up and wiping sand off his pants.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "You're actually going to go up to the Stolls and ask them how many pranks they've pulled?"

"How many pranks they've pulled since they got to _Camp_," Percy corrected.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Whatever. But what are you going to say? 'Hey guys, just out of curiosity how many pranks have you pulled since you got to camp?'"

"No," Percy snorted and sat down. "You think I'd actually go up to them and ask that? They'd start naming every prank they've pulled and counting them. I'd be there for hours!"

Annabeth nodded her head, "True."

"How dumb do you think I am?" Percy asked looking at Annabeth.

"You're not dumb," Annabeth said softly like she was talking to a child. She put a hand on his shoulder, "You're just… not as smart as other people."

"I feel like that's not much better but I'm going to let it go just this once."

"Okay," Annabeth said, not wanting to talk about how dumb Percy was _with _Percy.

"So, how's Olympus coming along?" Percy asked after a moment of silence. He knew how much his girlfriend loved talking about that since she was very proud to be the Architect of Olympus.

"Oh it's great," Annabeth said and started talking about how excited she was about it and a bunch of stuff Percy didn't understand.

A couple hours later after dinner and Capture the Flag, Percy and Annabeth were sitting together watching the sun set.

"It's nice to see everyone so happy," Percy said breaking the silence.

Annabeth looked around her at all the happy campers and nodded.

"Yeah," she agreed. "I think everyone has finally gone back to normal, not grieving about everyone who died during the war."

"It's nice to see the Camp happy again," Percy replied. "I wish it could be like this all the time."

* * *

Annabeth and Percy were standing in front of the Athena Cabin just before midnight.

"This was fun," Annabeth said. "We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah we should," Percy said. "It's nice to just have a day to ourselves sometimes."

Annabeth nodded in agreement. "Goodnight Percy," she said softly.

"Goodnight Annabeth," Percy said. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. When they pulled back he looked her in the eye and said, "I love you Wise Girl."

Annabeth looked a little shocked, "I… I love you too Seaweed Brain."

Neither of them knew that was the last time they would see each other for months. A few hours later, Annabeth wished he never let go of her hand and walked to his cabin.

* * *

When everyone woke in the morning, they thought it was a normal morning. Annabeth remembered the day before and smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to see Seaweed Brain.

When she got to the Dining Hall for breakfast she noticed he wasn't there. Annabeth didn't think much about it, he was probably just sleeping in.

After breakfast, Annabeth walked to the Poseidon to wake up Percy. She opened the door and walked over to his bed.

"Rise and shine Seaweed Brain!" she said pulling the covers away. But there wasn't anyone there.

She quickly ran all over the cabin looking for him. But he wasn't anywhere to be found.

Annabeth ran out the cabin running up to random people asking them if they had seen Percy. Everyone said no. She ran to the Big House where Chiron and Mr.D were playing some game.

"Chiron, Chiron!" Annabeth yelled.

"Yes, what is it child?" he asked.

"Percy's missing!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," Annabeth said. "I looked all over camp and asked everyone I could; Percy's gone!"

"This is bad," Chiron said quietly.

"Why?" Mr.D asked. "What's so bad about it? It's one less brat to deal with."

"Why you little…" Annabeth trailed off about to run and choke Mr.D but was held back.

"Come Annabeth," Chiron said sadly. "We must deliver the news to the rest of Camp. Our hero is missing."

Annabeth looked at him and realized how many times he must have gone through this. Percy going missing wasn't anything new. Many heroes didn't come back from quests or died in battle.

But in many of those cases they knew that the hero had died. Percy could, and Annabeth hoped this was true, be alive.

* * *

The camp was in chaos. People were running around, crying, doing anything imaginable. They had just announced that Percy was missing and the campers weren't taking it very well. But what can you expect? Percy was their hero.

Many people wanted to go looking for him but not everyone could leave camp all at once. And before anyone could go looking for him they needed to figure out where to look, where he was most likely to be. But that was the problem; he could be anywhere. They might never find him.

* * *

**One month later**

Annabeth was sitting in the rec room at a head counselor meeting. They were still talking about Percy going missing. No one could get it out of their heads.

Some people were saying that Percy was probably dead, that he wouldn't have survived a month away from camp. But most people believed that Percy was alive out there; he could take care of himself. Annabeth wasn't so sure about what to believe anymore.

For days, even weeks, Annabeth had been holding on to the small hope that Percy was alive out there, that one day he would come back.

But now it was time to face facts. Percy was dead. She said so to her friends.

Grover shook his head a little, thinking about what Percy's mother would always say about Poseidon when Percy was younger.

"Not dead," Grover said quietly. "Lost at sea."

**Hope you liked it! It would also mean a lot to me if you reviewed! Even if you didn't like it, could you tell me why? I like to hear everyone's opinions. Thanks!**

**Bye!**


End file.
